


ice dance

by hongsoap



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Capslock, Developing Friendships, First Meetings, Friendship, Ice Skating, Late Night Conversations, M/M, No Romance, Written for a Class, based off of ice dance by danny elfman, but its really small, mentions of bullying, you gotta like squint and think but u might get it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 18:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19382611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongsoap/pseuds/hongsoap
Summary: joshua finds a friend and fellow ice skater on a frozen lake





	ice dance

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for my band class and we had to write a story based off of a piece of music :0 so u know i had to seventeen on em

It’s a cold, wet, and snowy night. Once you go out at this time of night, you’re catching a cold for sure. But, it’s Joshua’s favorite time of night, when the snow builds and builds, and the lakes that freeze over shine so invitingly. For once, everything in a chaotic teenager’s life is finally peaceful. There’s no friends to distract him, no teachers to reprimand him, no one at all, but him. Him, the snow, and the icy lake. 

 

Strapping on his ice skates was no easy task, especially since how roughed up his skates have become over the years. He’s yet to buy new ones, not like he can’t afford it. There’s always sentimental value in most things, and much of it is hidden in the sharp blade at the sole of the skates. Snow is still falling, tiny flurries rest upon piles of themselves, covering the once green grass in a blanket of white. Joshua loves snow, because every snowflake is different. And the snowflakes don’t make fun of each other for it, because they all float down to Earth in the same way. Sometimes Joshua wishes people could be like that.

 

The sound of the familiar scratching of ice invades his ears, and everything else fades. Not a single cricket can be heard, it’s just Joshua on the ice. The moon watches him, critiques his movement. The stars tell him what to do, when to make an axle and when to simply make figure eights. He can see the patterns scraped into the sheet of ice, where he jumps and the mini eights. It’s when someone calls out to him, when he stops right before making a jump. 

 

“Hello? Is anyone there?” Joshua calls out, he doesn’t get a verbal answer, but a figure stands before and Joshua thinks this is it. He’s gonna get murdered right here, on an icy lake. And whoever it is is gonna cut a whole in the ice and drop him, except he can’t. Whoever is standing on the other side of the ice is a child because of their height.

 

“Uh, hello?” the other boy says in an almost questioning tone. He steps into the moonlight, and he’s not a child surprisingly. He looks a bit younger than Joshua, but that may just be his height. If Joshua’s 5’10, the boy must be at the very most 5’5. “Please don’t ask how old I am, just know I’m old enough to be in high school.” he says, sitting down onto the snow. It’s then when he sees what he’s holding, a pair of skates. 

 

“You’re gonna tell me your age but not your name?” Joshua asks, and he just shrugs, almost like a gesture of  _ you first, dude _ . “Joshua, not telling you my age because I  _ don’t know you _ .” he says, and suddenly the boy is skating in circles around him. “Woozi, and I know you’re older than me because you’re taller than me. But in your defense, eighth grade girls are taller than me.” the boy states. “Your name is  _ not _ Woozi, unless your mom was too high on pain meds to give you a sensible name.” Joshua says matter of factly. “Fine, it’s but just my nickname okay? It’s Ji, I don’t give my full name out to strangers.” he says. and Joshua feels stupid for ever thinking he was a child.

 

Ji is a prodigy, he glides with ease and Joshua knows he’s been doing this all of his life, he’s trained. Trained is an understatement, he’s incredibly skilled, Olympic Skater level. He owns the ice, and Joshua watches him, following behind closely in his jumps. He lands every axel with ease, and Joshua wonders if he can perform a triple axel yet because he’s  _ that _ good. 

 

“Are you just going to stare, or are you going to skate with me?” Ji says, and Joshua moves his feet against his will, shuffling on the lake. It’s all so new, he’s never met someone who skates like that, or even skates at all. Maybe Joshua will finally have a true friend. An odd way to meet one yes, but friendship can be found in weird nooks and crannies you wouldn’t normally think of.

 

“Have you ever tried the Biellmann spin?” Ji asks, Joshua shakes his head no. He’s definitely not flexible enough to hold his leg behind his head,  _ while skating _ . “I’ll teach you, I’ve got nothing to do anyways.” he says, and soon enough he sees Ji with one foot off the ground.

 

“It’s a kickoff, and then you slowly lift one leg and then-” Ji spins and spins on the ice, the sound of his skates filling Joshua’s ears. It’s amazing, he’s in awe that someone so tiny can pack so much talent. He forms a tear drop as he lifts his leg, making his build seem so much more elegant, and just like that it’s gone. Ji is back on two feet, trying to catch his breath. “Now you try.” and Joshua thinks it’s much harder than Ji thinks. 

 

It takes thirty minutes, and Ji’s expertise for Joshua to  _ finally  _ get it right. He kicks off this one last time, and lands perfectly, spinning until everything blurs. He hears Ji whisper “Now use your hand.” and Joshua pulls at his calf, hands slowly sliding down to his ankle. He forms the teardrop just as Ji did before, and there’s a shout in excitement.

 

The world seems to stop, and only Joshua is moving. Joshua spins and spins, ignoring whatever Ji is saying. The moon dashes across his vision over and over again, it’s hypnotic. _ I’m doing it _ , is all he can thinks, it feels new. Joshua usually just sticks to skating but this? This feels new and amazing he’s never done spins like  _ this _ . It’s all so new to him and he doesn’t want to stop, but he’s so  _ tired _ suddenly. 

 

“Woah woah, easy now.” Ji sits Joshua down on a pile of snow, he feels exhausted. “But Ji, I don’t wanna go home!” Joshua says, and he sees pearly whites in his vision. “You’re tired Joshua. If you sleep now, I’ll teach you how to twizzle.” Joshua has no clue what that is but now he  _ has _ to learn. “Alright friend, now go home!” Ji says, playfully pushing him.

  
Joshua thinks about the word all the way home. Joshua has a  _ friend _ . 

**Author's Note:**

> twt: jaehyunnieT_T  
> ig: lailasonline  
> tumblr: jaehyunfansite


End file.
